


Transported to a foreign ship

by Lizzy_69



Category: Michael burnham - Fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, spock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, USS Discovery (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_69/pseuds/Lizzy_69
Summary: Spock and Michael accidentally teleported to a foreign ship. How could they escaped or get back to the Discovery?





	Transported to a foreign ship

Spock and Michael were in a serious danger. After they escaped from the 31 section Starfleet they ended up on a different ship, not on the one they wanted to. In the very moment when they had arrived two phaser were pointed on them and some crippling missile were shoot Michael and Spock even haven’t got a moment to reach out to their own phaser. They ere freezed with crippling missile. Spock still standing on his feet fighting against it but Michael were already on her knees, can’t make even a movement. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts, can’t thing about how could this happened to them.  
There were three big buy in the teleportation room, two of them still holding they guns pointed on them. Michael have never seen a creature like them, they has dry rough grey shin, formed as a stone. Paired with black, leather clothes. These weird creatures haven’t even tried to communicate with them, just grabbed Michael and Spock and take to a small locked room, where haven’t been even a chair or a bed, just the stone cold floor.  
After they took them to the cell, Michael and Spock gained back their moving and speaking ability. The half Vulcan man just stood in front of the door and thought hardly. Beside, Michael wasn’t as calm as him, she walked back and forth. After a few minutes later she stopped and turns to Spock.  
\- Your arm, it needed medical help. – she said it urgently.  
\- We have grater problems them my arm, Michael. They not even try to ask us about anything. Why caught us if not for information? – thinking aloud.  
\- I have my tricorder. and you? They aren’t took it form us!- said Michael surprised.  
\- There is just only one reasonable potion, that they wanted ransom for us, or information from the Discovery. This is the only logical meaning of they behaviour.  
\- We should try to contact with the Discovery! - shouted Michael .  
\- 88i already have tried. It doesn’t work. They should blocked this room.  
\- so it means that we should be together for uncertain time. I wanted to discuss so many things with you Spock- response Michael calmly.- I’m afraid we haven’t got better option than wait.  
\- It think I will try to reach Sarek. I’m sure he will get my message. If they block our signals, they can’t block vulcanian communication. – answered Spock firmly.  
Spock sit down on the floor and started to meditate. Michael looked sadly at him, she know it was the perfect moment to discuss lot’s of things, but it seemed that Spock doesn’t want to speak about them.  
\- I know, I couldn’t change the past. I can’t make it better, but I really try to be better then I was. – started Michael firstly just for herself.  
She wasn’t sure Spock listening to her or not.  
\- I was not a good sister, I’m not tried to completely understand you, but after I left our home and joined Starfleet, lot’s of things happened with me and I changed a lot. A year earlier it seemed I will be a prisoner for my whole life, but I got a second chance and I’m again a Starfleet officer. I hoped I will get a second chance with you too.  
\- When did I said you lost your chance, Michael? If you say It again and again it doesn’t change the fact that you can’t forgive yourself. I already said I accepted your apologise. I can’t help wit your regret more. Maybe you should forget the main fact that I’m half Vulcan and just half human. I will never be the same as you Michael. I think you should accept it. And if I may ask you, now I need to concentrate. – and he closed his eyes again.  
But just a minutes after Spock was transported for somewhere else. Michael got up and tried to catch him but missed it and fall to the floor.  
Spock was teleported to the sickbay. He recognised it immediately. Four of those weird creatures were standing next to a bed where a fifth of them were lying. She had serious pain, just screaming and twitching.  
\- Do you understand what I say? – asked Spock and stepped closer to them. – Why our tricorders doesn’t work? Which species is you?  
\- She is sick, help. – said of them. – I know a little.  
\- I can’t help to her, I’m not a doctor but if you take us back to our ship, there will be doctors - who I could assure you – know what to do.  
\- She is in pain. – said the youngest again.  
\- I could help a bit, my species use a technique. She will not feel pain until we will arrive to the Discovery. – said Spock firmly. – This is my proviso.  
The four creature looked to each other than nodded.  
-We accept that.  
Spock touched the girls neck and she fall asleep immediately. The others looked at Spock with respect.  
\- Coordinates… please. – said the youngest one.  
\- I could call them, just let me closer to the control panel. – asked Spock.  
The three of them leaded him to the controlling room while one of them stayed with the sick girl.  
Then Spock easily find the Discovery and make a call. Captain pike answered with suspicion his voice.  
\- Captain, it’s Spock. We had accidentally landed on a foreign ship, but they are having only clear intentions. We are in acceptable condition.  
Captain Pike’s voice was still suspicious but he give the order to locate the ship and promised they will be there soon.  
After that Spock turned to unknown creatures.  
\- I would appreciate if you let Michael free to join me there.  
\- She stays, it’s our deal. – said one of them.  
Spock dosn1t answer to hat just turned to the control panel. He was certain about Michael is worried about him. But now they were prisoners too in a foreign ship. He know he should be satisfied with they are till alive, safe and sound.  
After an hour the Discovery had arrived, they had teleported the sick girl to the sickbay and Michael and Spock could return to Discovery. Spock refused to manifest this pain, but his arm was hardly damaged. It will need a longer heeling process.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a beginner, sorry for my bad grammar.


End file.
